Baby Your All that I Need
by xladyxofxsorrowx
Summary: Edward has a bad day at the office and Bella goes to cheer him up. Not very good at summeries but give it a chance : Rated T for minor swearing. All human


Baby You're All That I Need

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters

I was having the most exquisite dream anyone could possibly have. Probably one I would later write down so I could never forget it. Not that I would ever forget it. Scribbling it on paper would let me remember the details in color.

It was my wedding day nearly a year ago, I was standing to the side waiting to come on.

This wasn't an ordinary wedding. Nobody would be walking down the aisle. No flower girls or ring bearers. No wedding song.

The words 'All rise' was our hint to go on.

My heart felt as though it were being squeezed in a tight fist, though it still managed to pound out hot blood. My hands shook. Yes, this was it.

When I walked out on time I caught my first glimpse of my husband-to-be looking more perfect than I had ever seen him before. A heavenly smile fell over his somberly pale face. His eyes twinkled like the stars we watched almost every night through our window. His hair, perfect, his make-up was also perfect, his outfit was perfect. Even the way he walked was perfect.

It felt like forever until I reached him at the alter. My body was erratic when we took hold of each others hands. This was definitely it.

Whatever was said must have been cut out of my dream because the next thing I remember was kissing him so passionately it hurt. I had to fight back tears when the audience of friends and family clapped.

But nothing really seemed important enough to think about. The only thing that I cared for was standing right in front of me smiling like the first time we ever kissed. Edward Cullen was finally mine.

Unfortunately, all dreams ended before the good part. I was awoken by the squealing of our telephone Edward insisted on keeping on the table right next to my ear.

With my eyes glued shut I reached for the phone. I fumbled with it for a second before pulling it over to my ear.

"Wh- whaaaat?" My voice cracked.

"Hi Bella." Came a woman's dainty voice on the other end.

"Hi?" I said inquiringly.

"It's Darcy, silly." She giggled.

Darcy was Gerard's assistant/receptionist. She only called with bad news or to tell me Gerard was on his way home early.

"Oh, sorry Darcy. How are you?" I asked, sitting up in my excruciatingly hot bed.

"I'm good, but it's Edward you need to worry about." She said lowly.

Darcy was a really nice girl, about mid-twenties. She was absolutely touched by Edward and I being a couple and such a loving one at that.

"What happened?" I asked, my heart failing to beat for a moment.

"He's been having a really bad day." She said.

The grip on me loosened. "How come?"

"Well, he came in this morning looking kind of...-"

"Bad?" Asked I.

"Yeah. Poor thing. He was on the phone all morning trying to close deals but none would go through. And he's been avoiding his boss because he forgot to file some paperwork last night. And he's spilt his coffee like twice already..."

"Oh shit." I said, almost giggling at the thought.

"You should come down to see him." She suggested.

"And risk getting a chop to the nuts!? I think not." I said, remembering the last time I bothered Edward at work.

"Come on Bella. Edward needs it." She begged.

"He'll kill me." I said.

"He won't. I swear it. Just bring him something." She said.

"Like what?"

"Cookies! No! Chocolate. And flowers." She said.

"What kind?"

"Any chocolate with hazelnut in it and...roses."

I groaned and leaned back on the high headboard. "Seriously, how distraught with emotion is he?"

"Hang on a sec, he's coming." She said.

I imagined her covering the receiver and smiling at Edward. He would shoot her a pathetic, half-ass of a smile back and continue along.

"He looks pretty torn up." She said in a whispery voice.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll come see him. But if there is any injury to any part of my groin region you owe me big time." I warned her.

"Okay, hurry down. I'm afraid he'll kill somebody."

I hung up the phone and stretched out. Quickly, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. On the way out I checked my tie in the mirror and fixed my hair.

I picked up two dozen roses for him. The girl working at the flower store asked who the lucky lady was when she saw my ring. I replied by saying they were for my man. She didn't say anything else to me after that.

The building Edward worked in was super sleek and posh. All shattered glass doors and chrome. It reminded me more of a museum than a marketing company building.

I went up 5 floors and saw Darcy seated behind a semi-circle desk as soon as the doors slid open.

The roses were really big and hard to hide. Darcy spotted them and smiled a huge toothy grin as I approached the desk.

"Did you get chocolate?" She asked me.

I smirked and stepped back. "Who needs chocolate when you got this sugar?" I asked as I ran my hands up and down my chest.

"You're a dork." She giggled.

"I know."

"Okay, he should be finishing up his meeting any time now. I'll check in about 5. Until then, you just have a seat mister."

I scanned the room for a possible sitting area but found nothing. "On the invisible chair right?"

Darcy laughed before letting me come around the desk.

I sat next to her and played with her post-it notes until I could go into Edward's office. Darcy paged him.

"Edward, you have an appointment." Darcy said into the black speaker box.

It took a moment for it to crackle to life.

"Uuuh, with who?" Asked my beautiful husband's voice.

"I'm not sure,she looks kind of scary." She said winking in my direction.

"Can you tell her I'm busy?" Gerard whispered.

"Um, I'm not sure if you want to do that." She said.

Gerard sighed. "Send her in."

She smiled at me as I left for the glass doors that would take me to a string of offices

I peeked around the corner into Edward's office and saw him turning in his chair.

I pressed my face against the glass and watched him until he noticed me and started laughing.

I opened the door and walked over to his desk.

"I got you flowies." I said.

He took them and buried his face in the crimson bouquet.

"Aw. You fucking....fuck." He said with a gleeful smile.

He got up and wrapped me in his arms.

"Bella, I've had such a shitty day." He said.

I returned his embrace. "Yeah I heard my baby was upset."

He pulled away and leaned against his desk to admire me. "You're so getting fucked tonight."

I made a surprised face. But I knew he was only saying that because he thought that's what I wanted.

"Why? I did this for you, not me." I said, taking his hand.

He watched as I kissed the ring on his finger.

"Thanks." He said.

I pulled him to me again and smiled as I took in his scent.

"You're welcome." I said.

"You're just what I needed. I was about to throw somebody out the fucking window." He told me.

I kissed his flawless neck and ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"I'll be here when you need me." I promised him.

He rended backwards slightly, his lips slightly parted.

"Why are you so amazing?" He asked me.

"Cause I have to be in order to keep up with you." I replied in a whisper.

He cupped my face and kissed me hard on the lips. I could feel his gratefulness in the way his lips brushed over mine every half-second. Not in a kiss but in a way to be close to me. With our foreheads pressed together I smiled. He returned the loving gaze and pulled me closer.

Edward was all that I needed.


End file.
